


Seeker’s Game

by Annakristen15



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Boys Kissing, Drabble, Drarry, F/M, Kiss cam, M/M, Quidditch World Cup, Quiditch!au, Seekers, hella gay, seeker!Harry, seeker!draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 00:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20266759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annakristen15/pseuds/Annakristen15
Summary: What use could a kiss camera possibly have at a quidditch match?





	Seeker’s Game

He had to win this. He had to win. He absolutely had to win this, for his team. He thought and the thought repeated itself to Harry again and again and again. He absolutely had to win.

He was walking down to the Quiditch pitch, after Ragmar dorkins ,their manager. He was a good man, an honest man.He had given them a short pep talk. How they were the best team he’d ever seen. Probably all lies though.

It would be the rematch with the Appleby Arrows , after a tie. Harry faintly remembered how good it felt to see the look on Malfoy face, when he grabbed the snitch from above just him. It made him have the slightest feeling of pride twitch inside him. 

But they were a fair match. Even when Harry caught the snitch, it was still a tie.He really did have to win this. 

He came onto the field and heard cheering and the crowd roaring and the commentators drag that he’d learned not to listen to. It was enough to deafen him the first time he heard it, but years of doing this had made him insensitive.

He looked over to see the seven member of the other team wearing their regular pale blue robes with a silver arrow emblazoned on it. He saw their three chasers , two beater and the seeker. Malfoy. He smirked at Harry. He sighed to himself , what happened to not seeing people you don’t like? But this wasn’t his choice. They had both made it to the finals. Fair and square.

He smiled back and looked down at his own bright orange robe with his teams logo and decided that he’d prefer any other colour than the brain melting orange he was wearing at that moment. It was so bright any blind man would’ve seen it from a mile away. His team wasn’t known for their looks , he knew that but good volt he’d never hurt anybody.

He walked forward and kept walking until the teams stood face to face.

The match should have started, the ball should be thrown. What’s the delay, he thought to himself. He looked around at the crowd that began cheering once more. A hug machine stood next to him , on wheels which looked vaguely familiar.

Then he recalled a not so distant memory, that Hermione had talked to him about a fortnight ago but he hadn’t taken seriously. It was the time for the kiss cam. Hermione had taken inspiration from the muggle and decided that it would be a fun addition to the game.  
Being the minister, she did eventually get it done.

The crowd had silenced in anticipation , the camera was bewitched to locate the people with the most chemistry.

He looked up into the ministers box to see the distant figures of Hermione and Ron. He smiled to himself. Harry thought about how it would be great boasting material for couples. 

He stayed standing where he was. Silent. He was still nervous about the game. He never stopped feeling that way before you get to know your marks for a test. The adrenaline going up his veins.

The commentators voice was loud and clear.

The camera had still not focused on anyone. Harry still just wanted to play Quiditch. He fixated his eyes on the grass beneath his feet. His thoughts wandered for just a second.

He looked up from the ground and everyone was staring at him now, with widened eyes and looks of shock etched on their face. What was the reason for this? Even the people from the opposite team. Malfoy looked downright shaken.

He looked up at the kiss cam and he realised what had traumatised everyone. Oh.

Oh no.

The camera had focused. It had finally focused.

The camera had focused on him and not on him alone.

It was him and Draco Malfoy

His eyes almost fell out of his head. He couldn’t do this. Then he heard the commentator continue “In a rather surprising turn if events,both the teams seekers are on the kiss cam and the best part is that, in fact, the match can’t start until they kiss.”

Harry looked at Malfoy who looked at him. He knew he shouldn’t but simply wanted to laugh at the entire situation. It was something so unexpected and caught him off guard that he just wanted to kneel over and start howling. Laughing in a horrible situation. He reminded himself of his godfather in that moment.

He didn’t know what to do. Did he actually have to kiss him? He knew they were both gay, it was common knowledge at that point but they still didn’t want to do this.What was he supposed to do?

He heard a man, who was a little too excited about this for his own good yell,“kiss already!l”

And he didn’t want to assault Draco Malfoy with his mouth. He wasn’t going to step forward.

It seemed like Malfoy had heard his thoughts because everyone took a step away from them. And Draco Malfoy seemingly inhaled deeply to gather every bit of courage in him and took a step forward until they were face to face. Malfoy was barely taller than him but enough to make him look up. 

Harry had never been more unsure of himself than in that moment. He compared the embarrassment to every other time he’d done something at all, and found that it was much greater.

Here he was face to face with Draco Malfoy. 

Harry wanted to run and he realised how weird it would be for a grown man to think this and just did what everyone expected of him, like he always had.

He moved in closer , even closer than they were before. And Draco did the same. He felt Draco’s muscles tighten and knew that neither of them wanted this to happen.

Right now. They didn’t want this to happen right now.

At the end of the last game he had gone to taunt Malfoy, as was the norm. One thing led to another and they had kissed before but he wasn’t ready for this.

He breathed in slowly and did it. He actually did it. He kissed Draco Malfoy in front of almost one hundred thousand people. 

It was soft and rough and they melted into it. He stepped back after a moment and so did Malfoy.

Embarrassing? Yes. Would he do it again? Yes.

He smiled and Draco smiled back. The crowd cheered and whistled and the game continued but all he could think about was kissing Draco Malfoy again.

The game ended and Draco had caught the snitch but Harry didn’t feel as bad as he should have. He wanted the game to end. He wanted to talk to Malfoy. 

After almost everyone had left, he looked. And looked. And it took him a while but he found him, in the Arrows locker room. He pondered whether he should ask for him but he resorted to knocking of the lockeroom.

When they realised who it was they all smiled at each other except Malfoy, of course, who left the room with his stuff and Harry. 

“You think we could go for a seeker’s game someday?”

“Sure, Potter. I’d enjoy that.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I had fun with this but I have like three super long fan fictions in the works so hold onto your hats 🎩


End file.
